cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Rylan
Synopsis Teenage Rylan is just starting out as a sinister-seeking alchemist, however, he finds his abilities are too much to handle and seeks a greater help at the magician academy of Grand Mountain. While trying to regain a bank's money Rylan's wand malfunctions and not only kills a man, but in addition shatters. Torn by his lost of magic Rylan seeks out Metropolis' Grand Mountain Academy to mend his wand and discovers the spells he casts are at an A level, something that someone with the title of magician or wizard could not conjure up. He is revealed to be an Alchemist. Him and the girl Jenny who's appearance is good enough to be his twin, enroll in Grand Mountain to train their abilities. While there they take on different quests under one of the Master Wizards Archie's watch, mostly to train their abilities and become the best alchemists the world have ever seen. Personality Rylan initially appears to be arrogant while humble at the same time, as seen when in trail of the robber he became very self-assured in his wizardry skills. However when Jenny thinks low of herself Rylan shows her a side that no one has ever seen, assuring her that her abilities are greater than his, and in due time she will prosper. In Chapter 2 when meeting Emmanuel Rylan shows his hot-headed nature for the first time, aside from his arrogance he also can easily become mad at someone, and usually is very initially untrusting of other males. Rylan is also portrayed as a liar and is rarely honest with his emotions or words, as seen when he calls Emmanuel Primrose a pervert when himself was one in reality. Appearance Rylan wears a long hooded coat which can be mistaken for a robe, equipped on the coat around his waist is a thick white belt that his grimoire is strapped onto, along with his metallic wand. underneath the hood of the coat he has blonde hair that is slightly browned, and wears dark green boots. At certain times or intensities Rylan may alter his appearance and remove his coat, revealing a medieval tunic with close-fitting maroon slacks and dark green boots. In Chapter 2 his appearance was a long blood red buttoned cloak, with black slacks and dark boots fit for stabilization rather than sprinting or evasion. As seen in Chapter 3 he has a large wardrobe. His latest outfit consisting of a bright red robe with a black undershirt, tight-fitting black pants, long socks, and four red straps around both of his ankles and above his red sandals. Later in Chapter 3 he has an outfit change, now he wears a red t-shirt with detached red sleeves, athletic shorts with horizontal stripes and a strapped holster on his left thigh to hold his wand. Grimoire Rylan's grimoire consists of A Rank Spells that would break an ordinary wand. Most of them he has the casting positions and stances memorizes, rendering his Grimoire insufficient in most cases. • Black Magic : Necro Soul • Unknown, the spell seemed to have malfunction when Rylan first casted it. The malfunctioned spell is known to be Black Magic : Dark Destiny. '''But Rylan believes that the true function of the spell is to summon a dead ancestor and bind the opponent. True power considered to be a Grade C Spell. Voice of darkness intertwine with the air and create a disgraceful death. • '''Black Magic : Dark Destiny • One of the strongest spells in Rylan's arsenal. A twister of darkness swarms around his opponent and drags them into the underworld slowly, and while going through the earth the enemy suffocates unless being physically prepared for the spell. I call the darkness onto he, open to greatest depths the dark sea! • Light Magic : Sound Soul • As with Black Magic : Necro Soul, the spell malfunctioned. The true function of the spell is to blast away the darkness temporarily with sonic waves. True Power considered to be a Grade C spell. • Light Magic : Terrible Tempest • An omnidirectional attack. Rylan twirls his wand between his index and middle finger, and then aims his wands at his intended opponent. • Calligraphy • An air invoked spell, by making writing gestures in the air the user can physically invoke a spell they have memorized, usually requiring a spoken incantation. • Bridge • Bridge is the strongest spell a magician can activate, and requires the complete destruction of the user's spellbook. Bridge is used by the user murmuring every single one of their incantations, and packs the punch of all of their spells combined and used in unison. The more spells and the more spoken words the more power, possibly taking up to a week to speak for mediocre magicians, Bridge would likely take someone of Rylan's caliber seven months to speak. • Transformation Spell • Rylan has proven capable of seizing his wand and morphing it into a combat sword with the strength to jab straight through the clothing and flesh of a human. As well as morphing his wand into a bandanna for stealth purposes. But never further than these two transformation spells. • Sealing Sign • Once mastering the Wand Transformation spell the user morphs their wand into a sword and jabs it into their opponent's chest. Once the target's blood is spilled the user chants this incantation. No matter how many times I give up, nor how many times I get cut. This will be your last stand, death by the hands of this man. Bound by blood, filthy as cud, I don't care what is waiting for me. as long as you are buried lower than the sea. No matter how many deaths there are I cannot stop. I have come too far to be the one mopped. Achieve the holy grasp accompanied by the sweet touch of victory. Look as far as one can see. Shining bright over the great sea. Sealing sign be the one to ice thee. Subsequently the injury inflicted on the target is exchanged onto the caster and the spell seals the power of the target inside of them, rendering their use at using magic or spells useless. • Random Wardrobe Spell • This Spell allows Rylan to exchange clothing from his closet. He favors this over changing physically because he is both lazy and likes the sense of mystery. The drawback of this spell is that one clothing piece will be missing, so he possibly could go without a shoe, sock, or something much more valuable like a shirt or legging. As displayed in the initial appearance of the spell, he first went without a shirt, but he latched his cloak over his exposed chest to cover it up, so there are loopholes of some sorts. * Last Resort : Universal Implosion ! Rylan's ultimate spell, after finishing speaking the incantation of Bridge Rylan yells Last Resort : Universal Implosion and takes his first breath in months. Afterwards from his position the whole universe begins caving in and falling downwards in an illusionary way. Everything ceasing to exist for a brief moment and stealing the air of those who are blacklisted in Rylan's book, and then the world returns to normal. • Light Magic : Genesis ! • Rylan rhythmically tornado-kicks his opponent twice, a green magic forcefield conjuring around him. "In the beginning there was nothing but void. Until thee light was bred by the violence of emptiness. Loneliness hurts universe, doesn't it? Don't worry. You aren't alone now. Children of Earth join together, that's right, hold hands, and together we shall scream till our hearts shatter... GRAND GENESIS!" The forcefield contracts then expands massively, killing all impurities and stinging purities in the area, regarded with enough power to destroy air itself-- hence making a thundering noise within a mile's radius. • Clairvoyance • Rylan gnaws on the tip of his wand and spills some of its magic essence into his mouth. Afterwards he kisses the target and the particles drip into their mouth. This complicated-- yet effective process allows him to view the future of the target for as long as the particles are still transferring between bodies. Of course naturally over time the particles dissipate out of their mouths. • Decimation • "Alpha! Beta! Gamma! Delta! Epsilon! Zeta! Eta! Theta! Iota! Kappa! Lambda! Nu! Xi! Omicron! Pi! Rho! Sigma! Tau! Upsilon! Phi! Chi! Psi! Omega! 100% Elimination : Decimation!" • By biting his wand and swallowing magic particles Rylan names the Greek alphabet in order while slashing at an opponent Rylan overexerts his body and pummels them with all his might-- ultimately this attack ends once the opponent is defeated or Rylan no longer has power left in his body. • Repairman • Rylan can repair his wand's damage and pay with the cost of stamina. Magic Essence • MSE • After developing the tactic of biting his wand Rylan notices his teeth starting to become rigid. Searching for a solution gets cut short when he ends up going to a witch hut on a mission, defeating the enemy, and then being sneak attacked by her summoned clone. The clone believes she ejects a poisonous syringe into his body, but it is soon revealed to be a Magic Essence Seed, a Magic Essence Seed (MSE) is a seed that can be brought into the body via different ways. Once it is in the body magic cells (cells wands are forged with) are spread into the veins and begin to constantly form throughout the body. The longer you go without using magic the more magic cells you have stockpiled. Cells automatically regenerate so it is impossible to run out, but you may start to lack them if you use magic prolonged. Magical Essences allow the given holder to use spells without a wand, however they still require knowledge in speaking incantations. Initially, Rylan lacked spells in his grimoire, because of this he trained with Corona in the art of being a swordsman for a year, after the time-skip after Chapter 1, Rylan had been living in the Grand Mountain dorms. Once Rylan noticed the lack of magic in being a swordsman he switched back to utilizing his grimoire and developed another technique. Which was morphing his wand into a sword while still being dependent on his other spells. Trivia He prefers to use his sword in reverse-grip, after three months of training Archie noticed his lack in swordsmanship so they switched to reverse-grip which Rylan excelled at.